sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Briner
Wendy Briner (Born November 9th 1959) Is The Mother Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner And Emily Jean Briner. The Wife Of Harold Briner The Guardian Of Paige Nicole Hays. About Mother of The Girls Sarah And Emily Jean Briner Before Fame She had her foster child, Paige And Kaelee, Family Life She And Her husband Harold while she was working at a Stay At Home Mom. They later separated in late 2019. Her Husband's Father Don tragically Passed Away in 2015 when She was 59 years old. And Even Her Two Twin Daughters Sarah Who Is tragically Born With Down-Syndrome And Emily Jean Who Is tragically Giving Her Bad Attiude In Two Months Quotes * "Girls Come On We've Got To Get Sarah Home She Might Be Hurt!!!." * "Girls You Have To Stay Out of Your Sister's Bedroom At Once And You Have To Apologize To Your Sister For Your Behavior Right Now Please Because She Wants Her Bedroom Back And You Know Your Sister's Bedroom Does not Belongs to You." *"You're Staying Right Here Where Sarah and I Can Keep An Eye on You, You Runned Off, Paige." * "Ariel Don't Get Left Behind." * "I Can't Let You Go Up There Your Sister Is Still Sleeping." * "Girls Let Sarah Eat." * "It's Not Her It's You She Came Here All By Herself She's Away From Us In A Strange City The Last Thing She Wants To Talk About Is Loved Ones Who Passed Away." * "We'll Give Her Some Time She's Been Around Better Than She Was Ten Years Old And I Mean She Used Was Ten Years Old And Now She Was Twenty-Three Years Old You May Take Her A Little While To Learn How To Laugh." * "I Don't Allow The Girls To Go Up There When Sarahs Sleeping." * "Sarah Just Kept Saying To Me Did You Answer The Door And She Said No I Know I Did The Right Thing." * "Emily Jean Paige Ariel Whoever You Are Don't Touch It Stop It No Leave Her Alone Leave Her Alone." * "Hey Hey Stop You Sit Right Here Ariel!." * "Emily Jean, Have You See Sarah Anywhere?." * "Get In Bed And Leave Sarah Alone." * "Well It Looks Like Sarah Started An In-Crowd And They Want To Be In It. Try Not To Be Too Hard With Her." * "Sarah Shouldn't Have Anything To Hold On To She Couldn't Get Herself Turned Around I Was Getting Scared." * "Emily Jean, Do You See Sarah Anywhere? Well I Guess She's Not Bored Anymore." * "It's Not Like Sarah To Leave It Playing Around." * "Sarah, I Told Sarah You Know Mind The Rules You Stay Here On Computer Go Play With Play Doh Set In The Basement And Get Ready For Cheer Practice. Make Sure You Don't Answer The Door Or Going Out And I'll Be Back By To Get You From The House." * "Ariel, What Are You Doing With Sarah But You Disobeyed Me." * "Emily Jean!!!!!, It Was Your Duty To Watch Over Sarah And You Failed I Am Very Disppointed In You Now You Come Yourself Right Your Room. Apparently You Still To Be Watched Yourself Losing Your Sister Sarah I Never Heared Of Such Of A Thing It's Absurd." * "No This Behavior Is Not Acceptable, If You Talk To Sarah That Way Again Or You're Going To Your Room I Said I Don't Care What Are You Doing To Do Sarah, You Know What Ariel You Need To Be Quiet Right Now Go To Your Room And Be Quiet And Behave Yourself Please." * "Ariel!. Ariel! Why Would You Say That, Enough!!!!!." * "Knock It Off." * "Emily Jean, You Do Not Talk To Your Sister That Way Do You Hear Me." * "It Is Not For You To Teach Sarah A Leason Emily Jean, And Besides You Must Learn Not To Listen When Someone Acts As If She Is Way Better Than You, Because It Is Not True No One Is Better Than Everyone Else And When Told Me That She Confided In You And That She Didn't Tell Anyone else!!!." * "Hey Come On You Girls, Paige What Are You Doing Inside Right Now, Paige Come On Now And No More Going Out, Ariel No You Know What You're Gonna Spend The Afternoon In Your Room If You Don't Behave Yourself Over Here Go Inside Take Your Shoes Off And Go Wash Your Hands Paige Now You're Not Allowed To Go Back Outside And Your Choice To Come In." * Jay Jay Sarah's Had A Rough Day And You're Not Helping." * You Do Not Talk To Your Sister Sarah That Way Like That Ever, Ever Talk To Her That Way Like That Ever You're Staying In Your Room Because You Talk To Your Sister That Way, Do You Why You're In Your Room Because You Talk To Sarah That Way And That Was Not Acceptable Can You Go Over To Sarah And Tell Her You're Sorry For Your Behavior And Remember Behave Yourself Please." * "Uh Uh Okay I'm Asking Sarah Nicely To Leave She Is Leaving, No You Did I Heared You It's Your Tone Of Voice Ariel." * You're Exhausting Your Sister Sarah Can That Bed Right Now, Ariel, No I'm Getting Cranky. Can You Go Back To Sleep For Me Please And Remember Ariel, Behave." * Maybe Sarah Can't Hear You How About All Three Of You Call Sarah's Name Together You Too Emily Jean Nice And Clear Okay." * Wendy Quoted To Sarah. "No She's Not Allowed To Be In Your Room." * "What Are You Doing It's Not Acceptable For You To Talk Sarah That Way." * "Well Sarah Is Not In Her Room Right Now, And She Is Now Just Waking Up Early And She's Going To Downstairs Again." * "Can You Leave Your Sister Sarah Out Of That." * "Jay Jay Stop Right Now You're Not Gonna To Get Sarah Ready To Talk Because You Don't Talk To Her No Matter What Those Are The Rules."